INTIMATE
by chumanchu
Summary: Tak seharusnya terselip perasaan antara dua sahabat yang berjenis kelamin sama. First chapter is actually short! Bad summary. Bad story. BxB. Typos. Cast Yoonmin, Vkook, Namjin. Slight Hopemin. Vmin.
1. chapter 1

Jimin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Terlalu buruk. Mimpinya terlalu buruk kali ini. Alam bawah sadar sedang memutar ulang kepingan memori masa kecilnya. Dimana orang tuanya dibantai habis-habisan di depan mata. Dimana wajahnya dihadiahi potongan lengan yang dilemparkan si pembantai padanya.

" _Uh_.."

Jimin sesenggukan sembari meremas selimutnya saat skenario terburuk terpampang jelas dalam mimpinya. Si pembantai dengan pupil kelam yang berjalan mendekati dirinya yang mundur secara perlahan.

"AH!"

Tangan Yoongi menarik tangan mungilnya, mimpi itu sirna dalam sekejap. Punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk pelan hingga nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Jimin, _is_ _everything_ _alright?_ _Hey!_ Oh astaga!" Yoongi membalas memeluk sahabat kecilnya dengan erat ketika Jimin tiba-tiba membolakan mata dan memeluk dirinya.

"Uh—uhuk! Jimin, _I'll_ _be_ _here_ , _okay?_ Lepas dulu. Aku sesak, Jimin."

" _Ungg_ …" Jimin hanya menjawab Yoongi dengan erangan tertahan, menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan melepas Yoongi dengan jantungnya masih berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Jimin beringsut menjauh ketika jemarinya disentuh oleh tangan Yoongi yang berusaha menggenggam erat tangannya.

Yoongi kembali menarik Jimin dalam pelukan. Mengecup berulang pucuk kepala milik tubuh mungil yang memberontak dalam rengkuhannya.

Jimin trauma akan ingatan masa kecilnya yang penuh darah.

Yoongi mengerti. Namun saat sahabatmu seperti ini, pelukan adalah cara terbaik untuk mendukungnya.

"Yoongi.. Yoon.." Jimin merengek dalam rengkuhan Yoongi. Jimin rapuh. Amat rapuh.

" _Well_ , Jimin. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur, _okay_?"

Yoongi mengecek jam dinding kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar. Pukul 01.14. Masih terlalu pagi, nanti Jimin bisa mengantuk di kampus, begitu pikirnya.

"Jimin, tidurlah. Nanti masuk kuliah, kan?"

" _Zzzzz_ …"

Ah. Si mungil sudah tidur, rupanya. Yoongi tersenyum dalam diam. Yoongi merebahkan tubuh Jimin dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Mmm.. _Sweetdream_ , Jiminie."

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menyusul Jimin menyelami lautan mimpi.

=

Jimin terbangun dalam keadaan kacau.

Pasalnya, Jimin dengan mata setengah terpejam tengah meraba tempat tidur, namun nihil. Yoongi dimana?

Jimin baru saja akan menangis, namun suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan sepiring _chocochip_ _cookies_ dari arah dapur. Ini adalah sarapan favorit Jimin.

" _I'm_ _alright_ , Yoon." Jawab Jimin dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. " _Aw_ , apa itu untukku?" Tanya Jimin sembari menunjuk nampan yang diletakkan Yoongi di atas meja nakas.

"Tidak sebelum kau mandi dan keluar dari sana dengan wajah segar." Tegas Yoongi dengan menunjuk kamar mandi yang notabenya satu ruang dengan kamar tidur mereka.

Jimin merengut tak senang, " _Dasar_ _albino_ _sialan_." Gumamnya.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, Park Jimin. Aku rasa malam ini tidur di kamar sebelah.. Tak buruk juga?" Monolog Yoongi sembari mengetukkan telunjuknya beberapa kali ke dagu.

"Oke! Oke! Tadi kau hanya salah dengar. Aku mandi! Tunggu di luar, kawan."

Jimin berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat Yoongi tergelak dan keluar dari kamar, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar mereka.

 _Fyi_ , Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sahabat sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Tak ada alasan mereka tidak diperbolehkan tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama dan tidur di atas kasur yang sama. Orang tua mereka bahkan menjalin pertemanan dengan baik. Membelikan apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus untuk mereka tinggali bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan oleh keluarga Min.

"Yoongi." Sapa Jimin setelah menyelesaikan mandi dan sarapannya di dalam kamar.

Yoongi yang sedang men- _scrolling_ layar ponselnya menoleh ke arah Jimin, tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

Jimin berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, Jimin tak suka diabaikan, apalagi oleh Yoongi.

Jimin menarik ponsel Yoongi namun Yoongi masih setia di tempat dengan gaya pura-pura men- _scrolling_ layarnya. Jimin terkekeh namun terhenti karena merasakan ceruk lehernya yang basah akan sesuatu.

"Yoon—Yoongi?" Bisik Jimin dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Ayo berangkat." Yoongi melompat dari sofa dan menarik Jimin setelah mengecup _sedikit_ _basah_ leher sahabatnya. Seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Segalanya berubah, bermula dari sini._

 **TBC**

Well, aku sempat nulis beberapa judul ff di ffn dan what? FF aing ilang semua! It could be hacked, and I don't care. Yg penting bisa nulis lagi (': prev nick **_chogireune_** , kenal ga? Kaga keknya soalnya aku termasuk nak sekolahan yang sibuk urus urusan negara*plak. Dan vakum beberapa bulan di ffn bikin aku kangen banget nulis dan TARAAA ini ff baru aing. Pendek ya? Iya. Cuma utk kali ini kok :") Aku nulis yaa karena kangen nulis ff tentang yoonmin, dan aku kangen readers. Boleh comment kritik/sarannya ya kaka-kaka. Ntah isi ffnya, panjang chapternya, atau curhat(?) juga boleh.

Makasih buat kalian yg menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya kecil yang gaje ini dan juga curhatan unfaedah ini xD

 ** _Bunch of thx for y'all!_**


	2. chapter 2

" _No, no,_ Jiminie."

Setelah tiba di kampus dengan _plank_ bertuliskan " _Bangtan_ ", Jimin merengek agar diizinkan jalan ke kelas bersama Hoseok, teman kudanya yang _hyperactive_.

"Ayolah, Yoongi.. Kali ini aja. _Please?_ "

Jimin merengek lagi sampai meremat gemas lengan kemeja Yoongi, namun tetap ditolak sahabat albinonya.

"Kau dititip ke aku, bukan Hoseok. _Okay?_ "

Jimin bersungut-sungut. Apa sih salahnya kalau jalan bersama Hoseok?

"Yah, kau ga peka Jim. Yoongi itu cemburu. _Fi_ _x_ cemburu!" Kompor Hoseok seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Jimin.

"WADADAW!!! YAK MIN YOONGI!" Jerit Hoseok saat telinganya dijewer dengan _amat_ _lembut_ oleh Yoongi.

"Kupastikan akan menarik ususmu keluar kalau berani bicara lebih dari ini." Ucap Yoongi enteng.

Jimin memukul main-main lengan Yoongi, dan tangan itu terlepas dari telinga Hoseok.

"Jangan kasar-kasar pada Hoseok, Yoongi." Jimin peringati sembari mengelus telinga Hoseok yang memerah.

Jimin mengelus telinga Hoseok, Hoseok keenakan dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi diam menahan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di hatinya.

Hoseok : Yoongi

1 : 0

=

 _Kring kring!_

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Seluruh mahasiswa berhambur keluar kelas. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi melukis asal di atas buku musiknya pun menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoon.." Jimin melompat kecil sampai di depan tempat duduk Yoongi, ingin Yoongi berhenti ngambek karena pagi tadi.

Yoongi dan Jimin berada di jurusan yang sama, yaitu seni. Kegiatan sore mereka yang berbeda. Yoongi di kelas musik, sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok di kelas tari.

Teringat akan hal itu membuat Yoongi _amat_ geram.

" _Yak.._ Yoongi.." Jimin menghadang Yoongi yang ingin melihat ke arah lain. Saat Yoongi celinguk ke arah kiri, Jimin memanjangkan leher ke kanan. Saat Yoongi celinguk ke arah kanan, Jimin memanjang leher ke kiri pula.

"Jangan menghalangi pandanganku, Jimin. Kau tak seindah pemandangan di luar sana." Ujar Yoongi sarkas.

 _Jleb_

"Yoo—"

"Keluarlah."

 _Tidak tidak! Ini bukan saatnya menangis._ Batin Jimin keras.

"Jiminie Yoongi! Ayo ke kantin!" Ajak Hoseok tanpa menyadari perubahan atmosfer di dalam kelas.

Jimin menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik.

"Aku pergi, Yoon." Pamit Jimin tanpa menoleh dengan intonasi pelan dan menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok. "Yoongi tidak lapar, Seokie." Potong Jimin saat Hoseok hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Yoongi mengacak kasar surai dan membanting kasar buku di depannya.

Hoseok : Yoongi

2 : 0

=

Jimin mengaduk _spaghetti_ pesanannya dengan tak selera.

 _Sahabat macam apa itu? Mengapa ucapannya menjadi amat kasar?_

"Aduk terus sampai makananmu menjadi adonan kue, Jiminie." Ujar Hoseok malas.

"Seokie, apa Yoongi- _nim_ kesambar sesuatu?"

Hoseok bingung. Saat ia bilang A, dan topik pembicaraan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi Z.

" _Molla_. Kalian satu apartemen. Mana aku tahu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hoseok sama sekali tidak membantu.

Hoseok asik dengan sate kambing miliknya, sedangkan Jimin menerawang jauh.

 _Apa Yoongi takut Jimin tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat karena ia dekat dengan Hoseok?_

 _Tapi_ _Jimin_ _ingin_ _memiliki_ _teman_ _baru!_ _Itu_ _saja!_

"Bolehkah aku duduk... Disini?" Tanya seseorang dengan senyum kikuk, menginterupsi terawangan Jimin.

"Ya? Boleh. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Jimin dan mempersilahkan mahasiswa asing di depannya.

"Kim Taehyung _imnida._ "

"Oh hai! Aku Park Jimin, jurus—"

"Aku Jung Hoseok, kami berdua sama-sama di jurusan seni. Hai, Kim Taehyung, duduklah!" Sambut Hoseok ramah.

Taehyung duduk dengan malu-malu. Pasalnya, kedua orang di depannya terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu akan kehadirannya, malah menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Apakah kau.. Murid baru, Taehyung?" Heran Jimin. Jimin harusnya kenal hampir seluruh mahasiswa dengan wajah _lumayan_ di kampusnya. Namun Taehyung sangat asing di matanya.

"Ya.. Begitulah, Jimin. Aku baru pindah kesini, sekitar dua minggu. Aku harap kalian tidak canggung denganku."

Jimin terkekeh dan Hoseok tertawa cukup kencang. "Kau yang canggung, Taehyung!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Jimin dan Hoseok memandang satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa lepas. Lucu karena mereka kompak mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kalian teman yang menyenangkan!" Ucap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Jimin dan Hoseok—kompak lagi.

Mereka bertiga tergelak.

=

Jimin pulang bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan menggunakan mobil milik Hoseok.

Jimin sebenarnya ingin mengajak Yoongi bersamanya, namun nyalinya ciut ketika melihat Yoongi tampak asik berbicara dengan.. Teman barunya? Yang ia tahu, nama mahasiswa itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Nama _nam_ _ja_ itu manis, seperti parasnya.

Bahkan mereka sempat bertatap muka, namun Yoongi seperti tak mengenal Jimin dan terus mengobrol asik dengan Jungkook.

"Mau mampir ke _XOXO_ _Café_ sebentar? Dengar-dengar, _cheesecake_ disana enak." Usul Hoseok.

"Ya ayo! Aku sudah lapar!" Seru Jimin dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tae? Mau pulang dulu atau ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi.. Aku lupa membawa dompet. Maaf. Sepertinya lain kali saja." Tolak Taehyung tak enak hati.

"Duh. Anggap saja ini traktiran untuk kamu. Pajak teman baru!" Seru Jimin lagi.

"Jimin benar. Bagaimana? Aku dan Jimin akan bagi dua." Tanya Hoseok sedikit menggoda dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apalagi, ayo masuk!" Jimin keluar dari mobil tergesa meninggalkan Hoseok dan Taehyung di dalam mobil.

"Baiklah." Final Taehyung dan keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Hoseok.

" _Welcome! X-O-X-O L-O-V-E!_ " Sambut seorang _namja_ berperawakan lumayan tinggi dengan _nametag_ 'Jongin Kim'.

Saat masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut, mata kalian akan dimanjakan warna _light_ _brown_ dan dekorasi sederhana khas _XOXO Café—_ ukiran kayu dengan tema berbagai jenis roti khas dari berbagai negara ditambah harum berbagai jenis kue seakan mengalir perlahan dalam darahmu. Menyisakan efek manis dalam lidahmu bahkan tanpa mencicipi hidangan mereka terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Lupakan Yoongi, yang penting kenyang." Monolog Jimin tanpa disadari Hoseok dan Taehyung.

=

Setelah makan sore sekaligus makan malam(menurut porsi seorang Park Jimin), Hoseok mengantar Jimin pulang.

Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan mengendap-endap, namun Yoongi tampaknya belum pulang. Jimin dapat bernafas dengan lega. Sebenarnya Yoongi yang cuek membuat Jimin sedikit takut sekaligus sedih.

Jimin sadar, bersahabat sejak kecil tak berarti ia mengenal baik sahabatnya itu. Jimin masih sering bingung akan tingkah Yoongi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jimin melompat ke atas tempat tidur.

 _To: Seokie-chan_

 _Besok jemput aku, Seokie! Berangkat ke kampus bertiga dengan Taehyung pasti akan menyenangkan!_

 _Sent at 18.56_

Jimin tersenyum. Memiliki teman seperti Hoseok dan Taehyung yang begitu menyenangkan, sedikit mengurangi kerisauan Jimin akan Yoongi.

 _Ting!_

 _From: Seokie-chan_

 _Apapun untuk Jiminie!_

 _Received at 18.58_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Hoseok, Jimin berguling sebentar, memejamkan mata, kemudian tertidur.

=

Jimin tak mengerti mengapa ia terbangun dengan sepasang lengan milik Yoongi yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

 **TBC**

Note: **_next chapter might be a lil smut, aren't y'all ready to kick'em :")_**

Aku harap kalian membaca ffku bukan karena ada konten maturenya gengs. Ehe.

 ** _-Bunch of thx for y'all!_**


	3. chapter 3

Jemari mungil Jimin dengan lancangnya menelusuri tiap inchi wajah Yoongi.

Surai _minty_ milik Yoongi yang berantakan, dirapikan dengan telaten walaupun sang pemilik belum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Yoon.. Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?" Bisik Jimin kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Mmm, udah." Balas Yoongi yang juga berbisik tanpa berniat membuka kelopak matanya.

Jimin kaget bukan main. Tadinya Jimin hanya ingin berbicara pada Yoongi yang tidur. Namun Yoongi yang ternyata sadar sedari tadi membuat Jimin ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut saja.

"Yoon, lepas.."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Jimin.

"Sebentar saja, Jimin. Biarkan kita begini."

"Ada kuliah Yoon.."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ini Sabtu kalau kau lupa."

Jimin merona. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan bahwa ini Sabtu? Bahkan semalam Jimin sudah menulis pesan singkat agar dijemput oleh Hoseok pagi ini. Apa Hoseok juga lupa bahwa ini hari Sabtu?

"Tapi Seokie akan menjemputku. Bagaimana ini? Ah ponselku—"

"Sudah kuurus, Jimin. Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?" Gumam Yoongi.

"Ah, ya, ya." Balas Jimin malu-malu.

=

Setelah bermalasan di atas tempat tidur sekitar hampir lima belas menit, Yoongi dan Jimin mandi bergantian. Yoongi berencana akan memasak _Haejangguk_ untuk mereka berdua. Cita-cita Yoongi sebelum mengambil jurusan seni adalah menjadi juru masak. Maka setiap masakan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi membuat Jimin selalu ketagihan.

Jimin membantu Yoongi menyiapkan rempah-rempah sedangkan Yoongi memotong daging sapi untuk direbus.

"Duduk saja yang manis, Jimin. Biar aku yang masak." Ucap Yoongi jengah. Mana tega Yoongi membiarkan Jimin kelelahan karena membantunya.

"Aku ingin membantumu Yoongi. Ini sungguh merepotkan." Jawab Jimin yang menakar bumbu-bumbunya.

"Setelah itu, lebih baik kau istirahat dan menemaniku sampai selesai."

Jimin menurut. Setelah mengerjakan bagiannya, Jimin duduk manis dan berpangku tangan di atas meja makan. Memandangi Yoongi yang sedang memasak adalah hal yang langka sekaligus mendebarkan menurut Jimin. Bagaimana kau bisa menahan diri ketika tangan Yoongi yang berurat itu memotong atau mengaduk masakan di depannya.

Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. _Dia sahabatmu Jimin! Jangan gila! Ini salah!_

Tangannya digantikan oleh tangan Yoongi yang menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Itu akan menyakitimu. Itu tidak baik, Jiminie."

Panggilan 'Jiminie' dari Yoongi selalu meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Seolah ada sengatan kecil yang menjalar ke kakinya. Ia melemas, dan Yoongi menahan tubuhnya yang hampir luruh ke lantai.

 _Hup!_

Refleks Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Yoongi ketika sang sahabat tiba-tiba menggendong dirinya ala _bridal_.

"Yoon? Turunkan aku. Aku berat." Rengek Jimin tanpa melepas pegangannya.

Yoongi menghiraukan Jimin yang masih merengek dan berjalan ke arah sofa, merebahkan tubuh Jimin disana.

"Apa _Haejangguk_ kita sudah siap?" Tanya Jimin dengan hati berdebar.

Ah..

Posisi Yoongi yang mengungkungnya saat ini tak baik untuk jantungnya.

Yoongi melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi ke pipi Jimin.

"Sudah. Kenapa Jimin kita begitu menggemaskan?" Geram Yoongi.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku bukan anak kecil, Yoon!" Dengus Jimin yang masih berharap jantungnya kembali normal.

Yoongi diam. Jimin pun diam. Dalam posisi yang sama, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Yoon.. Maafkan aku buat semalam. Aku—"

" _Shh._ Aku mohon jangan bahas itu lagi."

Jimin membolakan matanya ketika bibirnya diraup oleh bibir tipis Yoongi. Astaga, siapapun tolong sadarkan Jimin dari mimpi siang bolongnya.

Walaupun itu bukan mimpi, sih.

Jimin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menepuk berulang punggung Yoongi. Jimin tak tahu cara membalas ciuman, maka ia biarkan saja Yoongi yang mengendalikan dirinya.

' _Astaga, ini lebih nikmat daripada haejangguk-nya Yoongi._ ' Batin Jimin keras ketika bibir dan lidah Yoongi mulai mengeksplor isi mulutnya.

" _Hhn—_ " Jimin melenguh tertahan ketika tangan Yoongi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Dan Jimin mendesah frustasi ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jimin, oh Tuhan. _What have I done?_ _I swear._ Aku tak bermaksud, Jimin." Yoongi menjauh dan mengerang frustasi saat melihat Jimin yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu enak, Yoongi. Apa itu yang namanya ciuman? Yang kutonton di drama-drama?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Yoongi kembali mengerang frustasi. Ia juga bersyukur karena Jimin _nya_ terisolasi dari pergaulan bebas. Bahkan Jimin tak tahu perbedaan ciuman antara ibu dengan bayinya dibandingkan seseorang dengan kekasihnya.

 _Eomma, Appa. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi_.

"Jiminie, dengarkan aku. Ini ciuman persahabatan, _okay_? Dan jaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Ini antara sahabat, jadi jangan ada yang tahu. _Understand?_ "

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Yoongi. "Lagi?" Mohon Jimin.

Yoongi tak akan menahan dirinya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan perutnya yang meronta minta diisi.

 _Yang Yoongi tahu, ia akan maju selangkah. Dengan meruntuhkan dinding bernama persahabatan bersama Jimin_.

 _Because 'bestfriend forever' is bullshit, according to him._

=

 _Missed calls(31):_ _Seokie-chan_

 _Unread messages(47): Seokie-chan_

Hoseok : Yoongi

2 : 1

=

Sejak insiden _'ciuman persahabatan'_ , Yoongi dan Jimin menjalani aktivitas sebagaimana layaknya seorang mahasiswa.

Yoongi tak lagi melarang Jimin jalan bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung. Yoongi ingin Jimin merasakan kebebasan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Jimin adalah milik Yoongi. Yoongi ingin seluruh dunia tahu, hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Seokie!!" Jimin berjalan sedikit tertatih karena ingin menunjukkan video _dance cover_ mereka.

"Yah Jiminie. Aku tahu kau amat seksi disana sampai-sampai Yoongi- _gun_ bisa saja meneteskan liurnya saat melihat video itu." Jelas Hoseok panjang lebar.

" _Yak_ Seokie! Apa-apaan itu?? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hasilnya! Kau sangat gesit, Seokie. Dan mengapa bawa-bawa Yoongi?" Protes Jimin dengan mata memicing tajam ke Hoseok.

Hoseok melihat sekilas Yoongi di belakang Jimin, dan Hoseok menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuk sehingga membentuk O, pertanda 'oke' tanpa disadari Jimin yang masih memuji Hoseok yang begitu lihai saat meliukkan tubuhnya dalam video _dance_ _cover_ milik mereka.

 _Anyway,_ Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Yoongi sudah kompak 'sepertinya'. Karena Yoongi merasa, melabrak Hoseok yang sebenarnya periang dan mudah berbaur, adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Pantas saja Jimin betah. Hoseok adalah pencair suasana.

"Jiminie, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Tunggu aku disini, _okay?_ " Pamit Hoseok.

Jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Jimin hampir saja melempar ponselnya karena sepasang tangan melingkar di bahunya.

" _Good afternoon, dearest_ _Jiminie_."

Yoongi terkekeh ringan ketika merasakan Jimin mendengus.

"Aw! Ampun Jiminie. _Okay okay._ Ini sakit, tahu?" Yoongi mengelus perutnya yang disenggol sikut Jimin.

Jimin _nya_ juga menguasai _taekwondo_ sabuk hitam, ngomong-ngomong.

Yoongi hampir lupa akan fakta tersebut. Sepertinya Yoongi harus memborgol Jimin sebelum _mengerjai_ sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Jiminie." Ajak Yoongi.

=

" _This is blowing my mind! Three of you_ — _oh!_ " Jimin tak berhenti membuka dan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat benda yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah teleskop.

Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Taehyung tersenyum bangga melihat yang terbantet di antara mereka, begitu antusias dan mengelilingi teleskop itu berulang kali.

" _My birthday is on October, guys. But this is—woah. April! Is this April Fool joke?_ "

" _Congrats,_ _uri_ Jiminie! _Know what?_ Kau mendapatkan beasiswa ke Cambridge! Kau bisa melanjutkan S2 disana. _Whoa!_ " Taehyung berkali-kali mengacungkan jempolnya.

Saat ini, mereka berempat sedang berada di apartemen Yoonmin. Mengadakan _surpris_ _e party_ kecil-kecilan, memberi selamat atas lolosnya Jimin setelah menjadi kandidat atas perolehan beasiswa S2 ke kota idamannya, Cambridge.

Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Taehyung bersepakat untuk membelikan Jimin sebuah teleskop, pastinya uang dibagi tiga.

Jimin pernah mengatakan, bahwa di antara bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, ada _appa_ dan _eomma-_ nya yang juga terselip disana.

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti akan sabar menunggu Jimin untuk berkumpul kembali dengan mereka. _Right?_

Ah, memikirkannya membuat air mata Jimin lolos begitu saja. Rindu.

" _Ekhem._ Sudah jam delapan. Bagaimana kalau kau langsung tes saja, Jimin?" Interupsi Hoseok. Seharusnya Jimin bahagia. Mengapa jadi melankolis?

Jimin menghapus airmatanya. " _Yeah._ Aku ingin menghitung bintang!" Seru Jimin semangat walaupun nadanya masih terdengar sendu.

"Kita akan menemanimu menghitung bintang, Jiminie." Imbuh Yoongi.

Taehyung cengir kotak. "Aku tak bisa bergadang, Yoongi. Lagian, sampai tua pun tak akan selesai kalau berurusan dengan bintang. Jangan bercanda, Jimin. _That makes no sense. Zero sense_."

"Buat aku bahagia sekali-sekali apa susahnya sih, Tae." Protes Jimin dan memposisikan teleskopnya di halaman belakang. Jimin menarik bangku kecil yang tadi diambil olehnya dari dapur kemudian duduk di atasnya.

" _Well,_ oh! Lihatlah, mereka genit! Mereka berkedip! Yah, di sebelah sana ada bintang yang paling bersinar!" Seru Jimin menggebu-gebu ketika bintang-bintang terlihat jelas lewat teleskopnya.

"Mana? Mana?" Sahut Hoseok panik.

Jimin berbalik, "Mau lihat, Seokie? Nah." Tawar Jimin yang beranjak dari bangkunya.

Hoseok terburu-buru menduduki bangku dan memfokuskan lensa teleskopnya. " _There you are_!" Jerit Hoseok kegirangan.

"Hoseok, jangan jerit-jerit. Ini bukan pulau pribadimu." Bisik Taehyung.

"Diamlah, Tae. Lihat! Apa yang kudapat. _Oh lord._ Kejoraku memang indah."

Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jimin hanya bisa membuka mulut mereka tak percaya.

Hoseok jatuh hati pada bintang?

"Kejora adalah Venus. Di siang hari, dia adalah planet. Tapi di malam hari, dia menjadi bintang." Lanjut Hoseok. "Di siang hari, dia mengalah karena ada matahari. Di malam hari, dia bersinar bersama bulan memberikan cahayanya. Karena kejora tahu bahwa cahaya bulan belum bisa membunuh gelapnya malam. Bukankah kejora itu mulia?"

Teori Hoseok sama sekali tak masuk akal menurut mereka dan membuat ketiganya memijat pelipis masing-masing.

"Bercintalah dengan kejoramu, Hoseok. Kami masuk." Kata Yoongi dan mengajak yang lainnya masuk.

"Bukankah itu teleskopku?" Rengek Jimin pada Yoongi setelah tiba di ruang tamu. Yoongi mendelik, Taehyung hanya senyum tak jelas.

=

Taehyung mengangakan mulutnya, memastikan bahwa ia salah lihat ketika memergoki Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berciuman panas di dapur.

 **TBC**

Note: apa yang kutulis kali ini T_T if this chapter is disappointing, I'm sorry guys. Aku akan lebih serius ke depannya T_T aku tak tega hoseok dibilang pebinor(or might be pelakor muehehe). But he isn't! Okay? Hoseok adalah worldwide sunshine. Bahkan aku merasakan hangatnya dari sini, huhu T_T

Kritik dan saran, juseyo? You may drop it here, to appreciate my lil fiction.

Review dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku usahakan balas di chapter berikutnya (padahal aku malas, tapi aku sayang kalian guys, huhu)

Hey silent readers, muncullah! I marked you!!( º _ ºノ)

 ** _-Bunch of thx for y'all!_**


	4. chapter 4

Taehyung berbalik dan pura-pura terpeleset di ruang tamu, menginterupsi aktivitas panas Yoongi dan Jimin.

" _Ouch!_ " Teriaknya _pura-pura_ kesakitan.

Langsung saja Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dari dapur. "Tae, _are you okay?_ " Tanya Jimin khawatir.

Tak lama Yoongi menyusul Jimin, namun ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus pantat dan punggungnya, "Sedikit." Ringis Taehyung.

Ternyata, tubuh belakang Taehyung memang sedikit sakit. Niatnya berpura-pura, namun Jimin yang amat menyukai kebersihan, menyulap seisi lantai ubin apartemen licin layaknya kaca.

"Yoongi, tolong ambilkan minyak urut." Titah Jimin lembut.

Dengan langkah malas, Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil minyak urut.

"Mmm, Jiminie."

" _Huh,_ Tae"

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sangaaaaat menyukaimu, Jiminie"

Jimin hampir keselek salivanya.

=

"Taetae!"

Taehyung melirik ke belakang dan segera berlari ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Jimin?" Sapa Taehyung kaget.

Jimin memeluk Taehyung erat, "Pagi, Taetae!"

Jimin hampir saja kabur kalau saja Taehyung tidak membalas memeluk Jimin dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya. "Pagi, Chimchim."

" _Huh?_ Ada apa ini? Kita tidak reunian secepat ini kan, Jimin, Taehyung?" Interup Yoongi saat keluar dari toilet dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang _dibenci_ Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kami sudah pacaran, Yoongi." Pamer Taehyung dengan antusias, "Bukankah begitu, _Minnie?"_

" _Um_!" Seru Jimin sama antusiasnya.

Yoongi menatap horor sepasang adam di depannya.

Sungguh bukan karena _homophobic_. Bahkan sejak kecil Yoongi seratus persen belok karena Jimin.

Sungguh Yoongi menyesal karena menerima Taehyung untuk dijadikan sebagai sahabatnya juga.

" _Congrats_." Ucap Yoongi ketus.

" _Thanks, beloved!_ " Jawab Jimin.

Pada dasarnya Jimin tidak peka. Sebaliknya dengan Taehyung. Ia tahu, Yoongi sedang mati-matian menahan cemburu di balik sikap dinginnya.

Dan amarah yang tersembunyi apik di balik topeng Yoongi, juga dapat Taehyung rasakan ketika ia meraih pinggang Jimin dan membawanya berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi.

"Kami masuk dulu, Yoongi!" Seru Jimin.

" _Mencium Jiminku yang lugu dengan kedok persahabatan. Haha, aku prihatin, Yoongi._ " Bisik Taehyung sembari berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi.

=

 _Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sangaaaaat menyukaimu, Jiminie." Aku Taehyung._

 _Mata Jimin berbinar-binar. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Taehyung? Apalagi mahasiswa pintar dan romantis seperti Taehyung, datang pada Jimin dengan sendirinya. Jimin senang bukan kepalang._

 _Aku menyukai Taetae juga!"_

 _Taehyung memeluk Jimin seerat mungkin, kemudian buru-buru melepasnya. Takut Jimin sesak nafas._

 _Jadi, mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, okay?" Bisik Taehyung yang menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking mungil milik Jimin, dengan dibalas anggukan kencang oleh Jimin._

=

Tidak ada interaksi yang berarti antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Hoseok si pemuja kejora, Jiminnya Taehyung, Taehyungnya Jimin.

Hanya mereka bertiga yang tampak bersama dimana pun, terutama area kampus.

Sedangkan si pucat Yoongi, sudah jarang kembali ke apartemen. Berangkat ke kampus amat pagi, dan tidak kembali ke apartemen bahkan hingga larut malam. Di kelas, Yoongi tak pernah menyapa atau menerima sapaan Jimin. Dengan bodohnya Yoongi tidur di sofa, tak ingin melakukan kontak fisik dengan sang pujaan karena ia tahu,

 _Yoongi tak akan bisa mengendalikan sisi liarnya saat berdekatan dengan Jimin._

Pada awalnya, Jimin merasa baik-baik saja.

Namun semuanya sedang tak baik-baik saja pada saat suatu malam, Yoongi pulang dan menangis dalam diam. Jimin yang barusan selesai melakukan _free call_ dengan Taehyung, keluar dari kamar dan terperanjat melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kita tak lagi sama, Jiminie.." Lirih Yoongi.

Jimin mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi, meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam olehnya. "Tidak, Yoongi. Jiminie-mu masih disini. Kau masih tetap sahabatku. Kau juga tahu, kau jauh lebih berharga dibanding Seokie dan Taetae. Kita tumbuh bersama, Yoongi. Aku tak akan mengkhianati usahamu untuk membuatku selalu merasa aman." Jimin menuntun tangan Yoongi untuk menangkup pipi gembilnya, dan kehangatan langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Yoongi, apa karena aku tampak dekat dengan Taetae dan Seokie, kau menjauhiku? Bukankah mereka juga sahabatmu?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak nyaman dengan mereka, Jimin." Jawab Yoongi penuh sesal.

Masih menangkup wajah Jimin, Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya amat perlahan, merindukan gundukan mengkilap kemerahan yang menarik atensinya sedari tadi.

Apakah Taehyung sudah pernah mencicipinya? Bibir Jimin yang semanis sakarin itu?

Yoongi sedikit tak rela jika 'iya' adalah jawabannya.

" _Mencium Jiminku yang lugu dengan kedok persahabatan. Haha, aku prihatin, Yoongi._ "

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya, sedangkan Jimin kebingungan.

 _Chu_

Jimin menyesap lamat-lamat bibir Yoongi. Seakan-akan membangunkan singa yang tertidur, Yoongi membalas menyesap bibir Jimin, menjilat bibir Jimin seolah mengetuk pintu untuk dibukakan sang pemilik rumah, kemudian melilit lidah Jimin dengan miliknya. Tentu saja, perang lidah dengan sang terkasih adalah hal favoritnya.

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir, Yoongi menggendong Jimin dan Jimin menempel layaknya koala.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu, Jimin?" Bisik Yoongi di sela-sela ciuman.

=

 _Missed calls(15): Taetae-chan_

 _Unread messages(19): Taetae-chan_

=

Taehyung menelepon Hoseok gelisah.

Setelah nada sambung ketiga, yang di seberang sana pun mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yak, Tae. Aku harap jammu tidak rusak. You're fucking call me at two?_ " Semprot Hoseok dengan suara parau.

"Jimin. Yoongi pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kau tahu? Bahkan puluhan kali teleponku tak diangkat sama sekali. Haruskah aku mendatangi apartemen mereka? Sudah seharusnya aku menyeret Jimin ke rumahku setelah aku menembaknya malam itu!" Seru Taehyung berapi-api.

" _Then just do it, idiot! Kau mengganggu tidurku hanya karena itu? Demi Tuhan aku akan membunuhmu di kampus nanti._ "

Hoseok pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

"Baiklah, tidak sulit. Aku akan membawa Jimin dengan tanganku sendiri."

Taehyung mengambil asal jaket di klosetnya, dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada dalam mobilnya.

Untuk menyeret kekasihnya.

 **TBC**

Well, halo readernim*deepbow* makasih bgt buat yg nunggu ff ini, walaupun gatau deh, peminat ff ini masih bisa dihitung dengan jari *-* **makasih banget buat reviewnya,** **but I'm so sorry.** Ga bisa balas review karena ngejar pyromaniac juga huhuDan aku jadi ngetik ini di sela-sela kesibukan mengerjakan tugas untuk ujian akhir, dan ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan minggu ini juga, huhu*-* Dan maaf banget chapternya ga memuaskan, tapi aku akan belajar improvisasi. Kasih aja kritik dan saran dan aku akan terima dengan senang hati, guys*-* Dan parahnya aku malah pengen bikin ff rated M di saat ff lain belum kelar. Heck, kkk. Pas puasa pula saat ini, guys *

Bagi yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa, met menjalankan puasa ya. Jangan baca ginian pas lagi menjalankan puasa, ehe. Pas buka aja/? Ehe.

- ** _Bunch of thx for y'all!_**


End file.
